Black Mist or Black Smoke?
by RavenAshford
Summary: Dean and Ichigo are pulled into one universal dimension where they must solve multiple puzzles to return to their respective universes. Unlike his encounter with Ririn, these complex enigmas are much more confusing and deadly. In the case one should die, the previous memories of them shall be erased. In a grave situation, their personalities clash to forge an unlikely alliance.
1. Chapter 1

_**I created this crossover, but it was made better through my editor and co-writer (also brother ^-^), SnowTigerShinigami. Please go give him a chance! He'll be releasing a fanfic soon! Don't miss it!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dean <strong>

_Dammit, where is Cass to look over my shoulder when I need him most, _Dean groaned to his thoughts. It seemed he awoke to a place unlike any other he'd seen. He sat up, and assessed the situation. "Djinn? I didn't wish anything. Dream root maybe?... Impossible, I haven't ate or drank anything lately..." Dean wondered aloud. It seemed he was alone, without help from Sam nor Bobby.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ichigo <span>**

I gripped my dislocated leg while walking around the Seireitei. Or I think it is. Sure looks a hell of a alot like it. "Great... right when I need Orihime." Ichigo scoffed. _Now I'm starting to sound like Zaraki, _he feared. "In that case, let's try to avoid that." a weak chuckle escaped his lips. "Ahh well, whatever this new threat is, it can't be any worse than anything else I've battled." Ichigo paused in his walking, looking around for his companions. "Orihime! Chad?! Yoruichi! Uryu?!" Ichigo called out, to only be disappointed. "Huh... We must've gotten separated on the way back from the Seireitei..." He cursed himself for his clumsiness in getting himself lost.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dean &amp; Ichigo <strong>

Ichigo grew frustrated with the maze, raising Zangetsu to the wall to his right and making a large opening. He stepped through as a deep and unfamiliar voice cut through the air with force. "Hey! It's not much of a polite thing to leave someone down when they're trapped in your rubble." Dean stood up and dusted himself off. "Oh. Well sorry, but I'm in a hurry." Ichigo had almost left Dean with a simple flash-step. He found himself unable to, however. "Hey, what did you do?" Ichigo gripped Zangetsu once more, facing the stranger.

"Relax there, Strawberry. You're the only person I've met so far, and normally I'd say to stick with you. Right now though, I don't exactly trust you. What exactly are you?" he asked cautiously, checking out his abnormal black clothing. Ichigo let out a calm sigh and placed Zangetsu away. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Soul Reaper." he put out his hand reluctantly, in good sportsmanship.

_Strawberry? How did I know that? What the hell does that have to do with anything... _Dean realized his earlier conversation, and wondered his involvement in this crisis. _I mean, I must be important to be here or something. Wait, is this the work of the angels? _He logically explained himself to himself, forgetting the strange that lurked in his realm.

"Hmph. Dean Winchester, Hunter. I suppose that's what it is..." he shook his hand, and quickly refrained from doing so as black substance leaked into the sky. "Demon!" "Menos!" Dean and Ichigo declared in unison. They then stared at one another strangely before returning their attention to the sky.

What dangers did the familiar darkness bring?


	2. Chapter 2

"Reaper, you said? I'll warn you now, that fog will capture you." Dean warned his new comrade, in remembrance of Tessa.

"I've survived it before, so I think now is no exception." Ichigo laughed off his warning, slowly reaching for the hilt of his weapon.

A high pitched giggle resonated from the fog approaching the two.

"C'mon now, you guys. I worked so very hard to gather you here and now you're leaving? I don't think so." She pouted, as a white smirk was only seen through the darkness in the sky.

Dean patted his jacket in search for a gun, or weapon in general. Ichigo was about to incite his bankai chant, as she interrupted.

"You should be smarter than that, Ichigo. If Dean here is helpless without a gun, why would you have any shikai, bankai, or kido spells to your knowledge? That sword is just a big hunk of metal at the moment." the obvious feminine voice rang throughout the air, tsk-ing Ichigo while seeming to come from all sides.

"Why don't you quit hiding in that fog and show yourself?" Dean asked, gritting his teeth at his unfavourable odds.

"Oh? I'm sorry, that didn't sound very polite. Just because you saved your whole race doesn't mean you're above manners there, Mr. Hot-Shot." she warned him.

Ichigo's Inner Hollow yelled out, screaming at Ichigo. "C'mon King! We can cut her down to size quickly if you would just let me!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, not allowing himself to seem like a fool in front of the acquaintance.

"Who's your friend?" Dean asked, glancing at him casually.

The girl closed her eyes and focused her energy into the two men.

Ichigo held his mouth, as if he was about to throw up, as blood spewed from his mouth. He felt weak as if all his spiritual pressure was leaving him.

"Wha...?" He weezed out. "King! Why are you allowing this?!" Hichigo screamed out before Ichigo's inner world became silent with the absence of his hollow.

Dean tried to reach out and catch Ichigo before he fell, but was not able to reach him in time.

"Whats going on exactly? And why did you fall?" asked Dean as he helped Ichigo up off the ground.

"My power, My zanpakuto..." said a depressed Ichigo, whom was trying to figure out how this happened and where Hichigo went.

_Power? Zanpakuto?_ thought Dean.

"What are you talking about...? Who or... what is Hichigo?" Dean asked an almost lifeless Ichigo.

"What the hell is this?!" Hichigo cried, now inside of stratched at his chest, as if that's where he was inhabiting.

Ichigo panted, as if it seemed Hichigo was literally ripped out of him through his mouth and throat.

"What did you do?!" Ichigo protested, as the young female opened her eyes.

"What do you think? Rude people aren't deserving of that kind of power. Now Dean here has your powers." She smiled.

Ichigo shouted profanity at her as she turned around, staring at the fog she was sitting on.

"Oh... Seems like the fun is over for now, boys. I hope the two of you haven't torn each other apart by the time I returned, now." She tsked as the smoke engulfed her and fled.

A giggle was left laughing as she departed, leaving Dean and Ichigo to stare at each other.

"Did you happen to see her every detail?" Dean asked him. Ichigo tilted his head in much confusion. "Why are you curious...?"

Dean shook his head, looking to where the fog once was. "Just memorizing its features in case she's a damn shape-shifter." Ichigo was new to his language and knowledge of creatures, as Dean was new to his usage and weapons.

Maybe this alliance is their only hope in returning home?


End file.
